free_candyfandomcom-20200215-history
Caden Nyral
Character Overview Caden is a Ritjessian. Personality Appearance His fur is a golden yellow with tan skin for his muzzle and chest down to his groin area. His eyes are a deep blood red, a trait he got from his father, and his hair is about shoulder length and messy, usually covering part of his eyes. Unfortunately due to an accident as a child, upon learning of his power to manipulate dark matter energy to create fire and heat, he suffered permanent burns and scars to both his lower arms lower legs. Because of the accident, he always wears heat resistant bandages on the areas affected and is rarely seen without them. Cadens clothing is actually a uniform of the Ritjessians resistance group. His pants are a dark grey color with two red/white diamonds stacked vertically on top of each other, this symbol represents his rank (captain). In addition, his shirt is a long sleeved dark grey shirt with red trims that folds over in the middle, almost like a martial arts gi. He also sports a red sash (Belt) along his waist line and a Black and red scarf around his neck. His shoes are blue slip-ons for comfortably due to his burns on his lower legs and feet (Explanation: tie on shoes would put pressure on the burns). Because of the bandages on his lower legs and feet, he does not wear socks. All of his clothing is heat resistant due to the nature of his ability to manipulate dark matter into a burning energy. Abilities Dark Matter Manipulation (Into Fire/Heat energy) He has a defense heavy transformation that only triggers when he's sustained a large amount of damage and is close to death. Upon transforming his eyes change into the same yellow as his fur but almost look as if they're drained of life and his body is engulfed into a burning white flame that his outfit isn't fully capable of resisting cause it to burn or shred in some cases. While in this state his physical power doesn't rise as one might expect, however his speed and agility go through the roof allowing him to take evasive measures in order to stay alive. In the event of combat where escape is not an option however, he can still hold his own. Due to the immeasurable heat he gives off, his melee attacks are capable of inflicting devastating burns that can also penetrate most metallic armors. pairing that with his speed makes him deadly in this state. Unfortunately this form comes at a cost because while he remains in this state, his body involuntarily has to continuously absorb dark matter from the atmosphere and even other organic life forms to sustain it. The overload of all this energy would cause him overexert his body, destroying it on the inside and out. In a way its ironic that the very power used to keep him alive when on deaths doorstep, is very much capable of the opposite. Relationships 'Shawn Guku ' 'Ketania Vahltae ' 'Ellair Hikarikaze ' 'Dagmar Guku ' Backstory Character History Trivia Gallery Clean Sheet.png|Caden's reference sheet. CNGB.gif|CN's overworld sprite in FCGB CNmug.gif|Caden's communication mugshot Category:Free Candy Category:Dark Matter Category:Characters